Interest
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·The Legend of Sun Knight/Noblesse· A man visits Storm.


**Summary**: A man visits Storm.

For the prompt, 'How about it, Frankenstein, did you enjoy Storm's party?' for No True Pair

Looked at the prompt. Went 'Yey!' Thought about how to write the prompt. Went 'Boo', because it didn't make much sense. So took another route. (Cannot believe I forgot/didn't realise this similarity between the two).

Crack crossover. Don't think too hard on how it happened. XD;; Noblesse character in LSK world.

Frankenstein feels _way_ ooc to me. DD: But then, I guess, outside perspective?

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Interest<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>Storm sighed, staring at the mountain of paperwork on either side of him. Because he hadn't been at the last meeting as usual, the others had dropped the organising of the… He couldn't even remember what it was for anymore. He had to organise the invitations, sign the invitations, make sure the date was okay, that all the honoured guests could make it, alongside a plethora of other little things. Which meant after everything had been done, the pile of paperwork had grown enough that it was eating his desk. Storm had <em>just <em>enough space in front of him to do his work, but nothing more.

There was a polite knock at the door, and Storm groaned in frustration. It was probably someone else – no, the others would still be at the party, so it wasn't someone bringing _more _work on his head. His platoon knew to never disturb him when he locked himself in his room unless it was an emergency, and there was no reason for other people to look for him, unless they wanted him to help them in their cause for freedom.

And he had enough practice with multitasking paperwork, so he called out, "Come in!" He wasn't going to leave one second wasted when he could do his work at the same time.

The door swung open, and Storm heard the person's soft tread. Hm. Someone used to being quiet, but… He flicked his eyes up, and paused when he saw the man standing in front of him: pale skin, blue eyes, long blond hair. If not for the fact that the man's hair was wavy and only brushed past his shoulders, Storm was sure people would mistake him for Sun at a glance.

"Can I help you…?" Storm asked cautiously, setting his quill down. It wasn't someone he recognised, or had heard anyone gossip about (but was that because he was being conflated with Sun?)

The other man hummed, smiling at him - seeing that, Storm's heart sank. He even smiled like Sun… If he looked like Sun, smiled like Sun, maybe he was trying to emulate Sun, and Storm just inwardly cringed, waiting for the speech that would surely be peppered with the God of Light.

"Frankenstein," the man introduced, bowing. "You are the Storm Knight that oversaw this evening's events?"

Storm nodded, trying to hide a frown. He had never heard that accent before; it wasn't even some obscure dialect from their neighbours. Where had he come from?

"Then I wish to congratulate you on the work you were able to achieve in a short time; from what I heard, there was a lot to be done, and very little time to do it in."

"It was only a week…" Storm said, puzzled. He'd been given deadlines tighter than that. At least Sun wasn't injured this time, but then, that had just added to the load.

At his words, Frankenstein's eyebrows rose. "Impressive."

…He was obviously new, though, Frankenstein wasn't surprised that he was working hard when he should be slacking off? Something didn't quite add together.

Frankenstein's eyes slid to the heaps of paperwork around him, and sent him a sympathetic look. "Would you like me to help with that?"

Ah. There it was. Storm carefully did _not_narrow his eyes at Frankenstein, though his hands stilled. "These documents are classified," he said, his voice tightly controlled. "No-one but the Holy Knights or their vice captains may see what's written on them."

The other man sighed, raising a hand to his chin. "Pity. I know how tedious all the work can be, so I wanted to alleviate some of the strain."

Storm's lips became a thin line; he needed to watch Frankenstein, to make sure he didn't steal any of the documents. Not that there _was_anything of much importance in them, but if someone was willing to do that to gain information, then they were a person Judgement would be interested in seeing.

He pretended to think, his eyes drifting. "I wouldn't reject your company though, to break the monotony."

Frankenstein practically sparkled at him, and took one of the seats. He wasn't close enough to the desk that he could pinch any of the documents, and he was in clear view so Storm could see all of his movements. This way, Storm could keep an eye on him and possibly get some information about Frankenstein at the same time.

And once everything was done, he'd start checking around to see _exactly _who Frankenstein was.

* * *

><p>…I didn't expect Storm to start suspecting Frankenstein! XDDD;;;<p>

Frankenstein should know about confidential documents and stuff so he was testing Storm to see how he would react?


End file.
